


Maybe in Another Life | Có lẽ trong kiếp sau

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, no happy ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Sau khi Thanos kết liễu Tony trong trận chiến, Steve phải vật lộn để tiếp tục đương đầu.Nhưng không sao, vì anh biết Tony sẽ về với anh sớm thôi.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 3





	Maybe in Another Life | Có lẽ trong kiếp sau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe in another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871081) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Khi Steve nhớ lại ngày hôm đó, anh cảm thấy những ký ức của mình không thật, cứ như thể anh đang xem một bộ phim về cuộc đời của người khác chứ không phải chính mình.

Anh đã chứng kiến Thanos túm lấy cổ Tony. Anh đã nghe thấy tiếng vỡ vụn kinh khủng của bộ giáp thậm chí qua những âm thanh hỗn loạn của cuộc chiến. Thanos đã nhìn xuống Tony với một cái nhăn mặt vô cùng khó chịu rồi quăng gã sang một bên và cũng chẳng bận tâm nhiều hơn nếu như hắn có đang đập một con ruồi.

Steve đã nhìn thấy Tony bay qua không trung, va vào một bức tường bê tông đủ mạnh để đập vỡ nó, nghe thấy tiếng rít đầy đau đớn khi đống đổ nát và những mảnh gạch vụn trút xuống người gã như mưa.

Anh mơ hồ nhớ rằng mình đã chạy hết tốc lực về phía đó, liệng những khối bê tông và kim loại sang bên cạnh, bới chỗ gạch đá lên cho đến khi các khớp ngón tay chảy máu và dính nhớp bên trong chiếc găng tay.

Nhưng chủ yếu là anh nhớ rằng khi anh tìm thấy Tony, bộ giáp của gã bị tách ra bởi những vết nứt sâu hoắm, xấu xí và mặt đất bên dưới cơ thể gã nhuộm màu đỏ thẫm.

Lò phản ứng hồ quang vang lên những tiếng nổ lốp bốp và tối mờ đi, rồi khi anh tách tấm mặt ra khỏi bộ đồ, đôi mắt của Tony trống rỗng và vô hồn, một cái nhìn vô định vào khoảng không. Gã đã ngừng thở.

Anh nghe thấy tiếng ai đó hét lên, rồi lại nhận ra đó là chính mình. Âm thanh của trận chiến dần biến mất khi anh nhìn chằm chằm trong nỗi kinh hoàng trước lớp vỏ giáp bị nghiền nát và Tony đang nằm trên vũng máu.

Có lẽ đã là nhiều giờ sau đó khi anh cảm thấy một bàn tay đặt trên vai mình. Đường phố xung quanh họ yên tĩnh và trời đã tối. "Steve." Natasha nói, chùi nước mắt lên tay áo. "Anh ấy đã đi rồi, Steve."

Không, Steve kiên quyết. Không, anh sẽ không chấp nhận chuyện này. Không phải khi cuối cùng họ đã xoay xở để hàn gắn sự rạn nứt giữa họ, để bắt đầu tin tưởng lẫn nhau và làm việc cùng nhau lần nữa. Không phải khi họ chỉ vừa mới tìm thấy đường về với nhau.

Anh sẽ cứu Tony. Anh là Captain America, và cứu người là điều anh luôn làm.

\---

Kể từ đó, anh mơ thấy Tony mỗi khi đêm về. Đôi lúc anh nhìn Tony rơi xuống, đưa tay ra để bắt lấy gã nhưng rồi bất lực cảm nhận những ngón tay kim loại của bộ đồ trượt khỏi đầu ngón tay mình. Nhưng hầu hết vào ban đêm, trong những giấc mơ, anh sẽ lại thấy những ngày bình thường ở tháp. Hai người họ cùng nấu bữa tối hoặc ngồi xem một bộ phim. Steve đứng trong xưởng làm việc của Tony và thán phục đống hỗn loạn đầy sáng tạo.

Trong những giấc mơ, Tony sẽ mỉm cười và trêu chọc anh vì đã quá lo lắng. "Tôi đang làm rất tốt." Gã nói với một cái đảo mắt. "Đừng lo lắng về tôi làm gì. Và cũng đừng lo lắng về cậu. Cậu sẽ không cô đơn lâu đâu."

"Hãy nói cho tôi biết những thứ cần phải làm." Steve nài nỉ. "Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì. Làm ơn. Chỉ cần cho tôi biết làm thế nào để mang anh trở lại."

Tony nhún một bên vai. "Giá mà tôi biết được, Cap à."

\---

Một buổi lễ tưởng niệm đã được tổ chức. Một số sự kiện lớn ở New York, nơi mà hầu hết các siêu anh hùng trên hành tinh đã tụ tập lại để tỏ lòng kính trọng với Tony.

Rhodes đã đưa ra một bài phát biểu. Nó có lẽ đã rất cảm động.

Steve đã không đi. Tại sao lại phải làm lễ tưởng niệm Tony chứ? Gã sẽ sớm trở lại thôi. Như thể vấn đề nhỏ của cái chết có thể khiến một người đàn ông như Tony Stark thất vọng vậy.

Tony sẽ quay trở lại, Steve biết. Vậy nên anh sẽ không thương tiếc gã.

\---

Steve đã nghe thấy nó đầu tiên. Đội đã chiến đấu chống lại một đội quân Doombots đang hành quân trên Công viên Trung tâm vì gì đó mà chỉ có Chúa mới biết lý do tại sao.

Thor đang ở trên không trung, bắn ra những tia sét đánh vào những con robot khiến chúng bốc cháy trong khi Sam lượn vòng bên dưới và tỉa nốt bất cứ con nào còn sót lại.

Nat và Clint đang tìm đường đến hầm ngầm của Doom để tắt nguồn của hắn. Steve và Bucky đang ở trên mặt đất, bảo vệ thường dân và dồn lũ Doombots vào phạm vi tấn công của Thor.

Một tiếng nổ lạc đến tai Steve, và đột nhiên đau đớn nảy nở khi một chùm năng lượng xẹt qua vai anh. Steve loạng choạng, cơn đau khiến tầm nhìn của anh mờ đi trong giây lát.

"Steve!" Anh có thể nghe thấy Bucky hét lên. Nhưng cũng có một thứ khác nữa, chỉ gần sát tầm nghe của anh: tiếng rền rĩ cao độ của repulsors.

Steve mỉm cười với chính mình khi anh quỳ xuống. Âm thanh đó sao mà quen thuộc, tựa như anh đã chờ đợi nó trở lại trong cuộc sống của mình. Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

Khi anh mở mắt ra, anh đã không thấy vệt màu vàng và đỏ của bộ giáp, đã không nghe thấy một giọng nói trêu chọc nào trên comms cả. Chỉ có Bucky, đang chạy về phía anh và chộp lấy chiếc khiên để che chắn cho anh khỏi lũ Doombots.

Không có dấu hiệu nào của Tony, nhưng Steve đã nghe thấy gã. Anh biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì. Điều đó có nghĩa là Tony vẫn còn sống, và gã sẽ quay trở lại.

\---

Lần tiếp theo đã là đêm khuya. Steve đang làm việc với một xấp báo cáo dày, cố gắng hoàn thành chúng trước cuộc họp nhóm vào ngày mai. Đội cần anh dẫn dắt. Họ cần anh mạnh mẽ. Anh phải bảo vệ họ bây giờ.

Mắt trái của anh co giật lần nữa, giống như mọi lần khi anh đã quá mệt mỏi. Những câu từ của bản báo cáo mà anh đang đọc mờ đi và nhoè thành những nét nguệch ngoạc khó hiểu.

Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào tờ giấy, tự hỏi tại sao nó dường như rất xa xôi, tại sao mọi thứ đều có cảm giác không thực và mờ ảo, như thể các cạnh của căn phòng đang tan biến xung quanh anh.

Đột nhiên, anh cảm thấy có một sự hiện diện đằng sau lưng. Ai đó lướt bàn tay qua vai anh thật dịu dàng.

"Hey, Cap." Một giọng nói quá đỗi quen thuộc vang lên đầy ấm áp. "Nhớ tôi không nào?"

\---

"Nó được gọi là sự phân ly." Sam đã nói với anh. "Đây là một cơ chế đối phó với chấn thương. Anh không tệ hơn hay trở nên yếu đi khi trải nghiệm điều này."

Steve gật đầu suốt câu nói. Anh muốn hài hước với Sam, mặc dù Sam rõ ràng là chẳng hiểu gì.

"Tuy nhiên, Steve, điều này không tốt cho sức khỏe. Để làm những gì anh làm, anh cần có khả năng phân biệt tưởng tượng với thực tế. Anh cần một sự giúp đỡ chuyên nghiệp."

"Tôi vẫn có thể làm công việc của mình." Steve cáu kỉnh.

"Tôi không quan tâm đến công việc của anh, tôi quan tâm đến anh. Nếu anh không giải quyết chuyện này, anh có thể làm tổn thương ai đó." Sam trông nghiêm trọng, nhưng lời nói của anh ta thật vô nghĩa. Những người xung quanh Steve cuối cùng luôn bị tổn thương bất luận thế nào đi nữa. Anh không thể làm gì để ngăn nó lại.

"Anh rồi sẽ tự giết chính mình." Sam nói, lo lắng ẩn sâu trong mắt anh ta.

Tuyệt, Steve nghĩ. Ít nhất thì theo cách đó, anh có thể được gặp lại Tony.

\---

Một ngày khác, một nhiệm vụ khác, mỗi người hòa vào trong một cuộc hành quân bất tận của bạo lực buồn tẻ. Xác định mục tiêu, hạ gục mục tiêu, rửa sạch, rồi lặp lại.

Tựa như đi bộ dưới mặt nước. Mọi thứ đều xa vời và không quan trọng.

Họ đang chiến đấu chống lại một nhóm yêu ma được triệu tập từ một số chiều không gian địa ngục hoặc những sinh vật bẩn thỉu khác biết phun lửa và có móng vuốt sắc nhọn chứa nọc độc. Steve đá một tên ra xa, dội mạnh tấm khiên của mình xuống đầu tên khác.

Và rồi, từ khóe mắt, Steve thấy một ánh sáng xanh ấm áp phản chiếu từ kim loại đỏ sáng bóng. Trái tim Steve đập loạn xạ khi anh nhìn lướt qua khu vực và thấy Tony bị ghim chặt bởi một nhóm yêu ma.

Những con quái vật đang nhanh chóng kéo về nơi gã đang đứng, con này chồng lên con khác nhào đến chỗ gã. Steve đã chẳng suy nghĩ gì, anh ném mình ra khỏi chỗ núp và hướng về trung tâm của cuộc chiến.

"Steve!" Giọng nói của Natasha vang lên khắp chiến trường. "Steve, quay lại đây ngay! Nó không an toàn!"

Anh mặc kệ cô. Anh phải đến gặp Tony. Tại sao cô lại không thể thấy Tony cần sự giúp đỡ của họ chứ?

Khi anh phóng nhanh về phía lũ quỷ đang chất đống, ném mạnh chiếc khiên về phía trước, anh liếc quanh và bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Natasha. Cô trông không còn tức giận nữa. Lúc này cô chỉ trông buồn.

\---

Steve cần biết nhiều hơn nữa. Anh cần biết cách giúp Tony; cho dù là anh nên xây dựng một cổng thông tin để dịch chuyển gã hay thử một câu thần chú để chỉ dẫn gã hoặc chỉ ngồi đó và chờ đợi gã tìm đường về nhà. Anh phải gặp Stephen Strange.

Chuyến đi của anh đến khu Sanctum ở New York mất nhiều thời gian hơn anh muốn. Bị xoi mói và bị đâm chọt bởi Strange rồi được chạy qua một loạt các bài kiểm tra nhắc anh nhớ lại một cách khó chịu cái lúc trở thành một con chuột thí nghiệm. Thật kỳ quặc làm sao khi mà Strange dành nhiều thời gian để kiểm tra anh bằng các thiết bị y tế thay vì xem xét anh bằng các dụng cụ ma thuật.

"Anh phải lắng nghe tôi." Strange nói với giọng chắc chắn sau khi cuộc thử nghiệm đã xong. "Những ảo ảnh này không huyền bí trong tự nhiên. Chúng là tâm lý."

"Ma thuật của anh có nói với anh điều đó không?" Steve hỏi một cách mỉa mai, sự khinh bỉ thể hiện rõ ràng trong giọng nói. Như thể anh cần một thầy phù thủy để giải thích thế giới cho mình. Anh đáng lẽ nên biết rằng Strange sẽ không hiểu.

"Không, Captain, đây không phải là ma thuật, đây là sinh học thần kinh. Anh có hoạt động bất thường trong vỏ não thị giác chính của anh. Nó là nguyên nhân khiến anh thấy những thứ không có ở đó. Những ảo giác này khiến anh tin rằng Tony còn sống và đang ở với anh, nhưng anh ta không. Anh cần phải chấp nhận điều này."

Tuy nhiên, đó là vấn đề, phải không? Steve đã không _tin_ là Tony còn sống. Bằng chứng chống lại nó là quá nhiều. Nhưng khi nhìn thấy Tony, anh _biết_ rằng gã đã ở đây với mình. Kiến thức này chắc chắn hơn nhiều so với bất cứ điều gì khác trong cuộc sống của anh. Sao anh có thể phớt lờ nó được? Làm sao anh có thể bỏ rơi Tony một lần nữa cơ chứ?

\---

Đó là một ngày dài, và khá dễ chịu để thư giãn. Họ đã tập luyện chăm chỉ sáng nay; nên giờ họ kiếm cho mình một chút thời gian để nghỉ ngơi.

Tony đang kể một chuyện vặt ngớ ngẩn về cái lần gã bị săn đuổi trong một khách sạn ưa thích bởi một nhóm phóng viên báo lá cải, những người nghĩ rằng gã đang có một mối tình lãng mạn với vợ của tổng thống Chile. Steve bật cười khi Tony mô tả việc nấp trong tủ quần áo sạch sẽ và cố gắng trốn thoát.

Tony luôn có những câu chuyện hay ho như vậy. Steve yêu cách gã kể chúng, rất sôi nổi, khiêm tốn và tràn đầy sức sống.

Steve vẫn cười khúc khích khi nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở sau lưng. Anh cố gắng che giấu sự khó chịu của mình trước sự gián đoạn và quay lại để xem đó là ai.

Bucky bước vào, mặt nhăn nhó. "Steve." Cậu ta nói rất từ tốn. "Steve, cậu lại thế nữa rồi."

\---

Steve tỉnh dậy và cảm nhận được, một lần nữa, sự ấm áp. Không có những giấc mơ về băng hoặc rơi xuống, ít nhất là không có những thứ mà anh nhớ. Chiếc giường nhỏ ấm áp và vô cùng thoải mái.

Anh lăn qua nhìn Tony, tóc gã rối bời và đôi mắt vẫn nhắm một nửa trong cơn buồn ngủ. "Buổi sáng, Cap." Gã lẩm bẩm với một nụ cười dịu dàng quá đỗi.

Một cái gì đó cằn nhằn sâu trong tâm trí Steve. Có một số thứ mà anh đáng lẽ phải làm ngày hôm nay.

"Buổi sáng, Tony." Anh nói và đưa tay vuốt tóc rồi xuống trán Tony. Tony quay mặt lại và rúc vào tay Steve.

Ah, được rồi. Bất kể điều gì mà anh phải làm đi nữa thì có lẽ nó cũng không quan trọng lắm. Anh sẽ ở lại đây, cùng với Tony, nơi thật an toàn và ấm cúng.

\---

Ai đó đang đập cửa. Steve đã điều chỉnh nó. Có lẽ chỉ là Fury đến để quở trách anh thêm. Hoặc một trong những đồng đội của anh, cố gắng mỉm cười nhưng không thể giấu được sự thương hại của mình khi họ nhìn anh.

Steve chẳng cần sự thương hại của bất cứ ai cả.

Đã mấy giờ rồi? Rèm cửa đã được kéo xuống, nhưng một thứ ánh sáng lờ mờ, yếu ớt vẫn lọt vào phòng qua khe hở.

Rốt cuộc thì tiếng đập cửa cũng dừng lại, và Steve thở phào.

Anh quay lại nhìn Tony. "Họ chẳng hiểu gì cả." Anh nói thẳng.

Tony thở dài và ôm lấy khuôn mặt Steve, lướt ngón tay cái qua má anh. "Họ không." Gã đồng ý.

"Nó chẳng công bằng chút nào." Steve nói, và nó không giống như anh đang nóng nảy nhưng anh đã quá chán ngấy vì mất đi mọi thứ. "Chúng ta xứng đáng được hạnh phúc. Đến khi nào thì chúng ta mới có được hạnh phúc?"

Nỗi buồn thoáng qua khuôn mặt Tony trong một giây trước khi nó bị che giấu đằng sau một cái nhún vai quá hững hờ. "Có lẽ trong kiếp sau." Gã nói.


End file.
